


one wednesday night

by fouxxes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouxxes/pseuds/fouxxes
Summary: "i'll look after you as i watch the rain fall on the window. now dream, my darling."





	one wednesday night

**Author's Note:**

> short and rushed, i mean it's 23.13 as i type this and i just got out of the cinema hehe 
> 
> enjoy xx

the silence of the night has fallen deeper. nothing can be heard but hushes and lullabies from the mothers and fathers and the lovers shushing their loved ones to sleep, sending them up to the gleaming dreamy world that they would be for the next 7 hours. the rain poured throughout the evening, leaving traces of rain on the windows, though the rain is still showering lightly, perhaps it's the night's gentle company.

there, in a dimmed lit room, lay a boy named jihoon wrapped in the layers of blanket and duvet with his "other half"⏤that's what the boy calls the soonyoung, his lover⏤wrapping his arms around him, in hope it would make him feel any warmer. the said boy's body temperature have been raising up since yesterday noon.

other than the vague singing slash lullaby rolling out from one's lips, rythmically and simultaneously with a low-volumed music from that "jazz for sleep" playlist are playing on the background.

 _"그럼, 언제든 눈을 감고, 가장 먼 곳으로 가요."_   
_(then, i just close my eyes whenever, and go to the furthest place.)_

not a chance of the melody gets finished, even though not a bit of energy left jihoon's body, his left index finger flies to settle in front of the latter's lips⏤which he longs to kiss them like he loves to.

"i think it's raining again..." his eyes are barely open yet he has focused them to the small window besides the two humans. jihoon's whispering hides somewhere within the sound of the rain hitting the roof, yet soonyoung is able to hear it.

"it is," says the other one, short laugh and a smile are obvious. "now you gotta sleep, jihoon-ie." he caresses jihoon's soft hair gently, as if he's spelling him to sleep. jihoon says nothing but curls his body into a ball behind the blankets and closes his eyes, tries to fall and merge with the clouds.

soonyoung leans his lips closer, he stops right above jihoon's ear.

"sleep soundly, jihoon-ie, i'll look after you as i watch the rain fall on the window. now dream, my darling."

for jihoon the words sounds like both a spell and a relieving bedtime story. the night wraps with a kiss on jihoon's temple.

**Author's Note:**

> the lyric is from iu's through the night ♡


End file.
